The disclosed technology regards a valve lock assembly useful in securing access to the valves of a valve system.
Presently, utility providers and others control the flow of gas, water and other liquids, by means of a valve system, wherein the position of the valve determines whether a liquid flows through the line. It is desirable in many instances to limit access to this valve system, allowing the owner or its authorized personnel to adjust the position of the valves in accordance with the needs and requirements of the provider and user. Often, the valve system is located in a metered housing. To date, there has not been a well-developed system which effectively restricts access to valves, including incidental adjustment as well as theft of liquids.
Therefore, there is a need for a valve lock assembly useful in securing access to the valves of a valve system, that is both easy to install and effective in securing access to the system.